Lo que no debía ser contado
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Si Lyra había pensado que medio dormido no tendría ganas de oponer resistencia y contarle aquello — perteneciente a su pasado sin ella —, estaba en lo cierto por completo. Pero que no tuviera ganas no significaba que igual no lo hiciera. [FolkloreShipping] ¡Participante de Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Yo siempre a último momento... como no... pero hecho está xD

**Disclaimer: **A día de hoy, Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **FolkloreShipping (Morty/Lyra) Muy posible Ooc. Una Lyra muy cursi (?)

**Nota adicional:** Fic participante de "Batalla de Drabbles: del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." (link en mi perfil...~) Mi rival ser MJHayden... ya estoy pupeado antes de empezar xDD

* * *

La suave brisa mecía las briznas de hierba cubiertas del rocío de la mañana y acariciaba el pelo rubio del joven, así como los mechones de pelo castaño de la chica. A aquella temprana hora de la mañana en la que los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a brotar en el horizonte, Morty apenas podía dejarse llevar por la inercia del empuje de la menor, quién lo había sacado de la cama hacía tan sólo diez minutos para — como había dicho ella — una razón de vital importancia.

Más dormido que despierto como estaba no notó que la castaña lo había sentado y se había apoyado en su hombro hasta varios segundos después de que lo hiciera. Intentó despejarse un poco mirando fijamente sl sol que lentamente iba naciendo por el este.

— ¿No es precioso? — Suspiró Lyra levantando la vista para ver los ojos ya menos entrecerrasos del mayor — Es como estar en el cielo — Hizo una pausa — Aunque el cielo es no es más que...

— Un lugar en la tierra contigo — Continuó el mayor mirándola a los ojos, le podría haber parecido romántico si no empezara a sospechar. A veces Lyra podía ser muy cursi. — Cada vez que buscas algo me lo dices, ¿qué quieres? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Lyra soltó un bufido de molestia para después inflar levemente sus sonrosados mofletes. Había utilizado demasiadas veces la misma táctica: lugar hermoso, palabras bonitas...

— Yo... ¡cuéntamelo! Por favor — Pidió inocentemente.

— ¿El qué quieres que te cuente? — Se hizo el loco el Morty. En realidad sabía a la perfección a qué se refería Lyra.

— Te contaría encantada de que se trata — Respondió la castaña entre molesta y juguetona.

Morty decidió que era el momento idóneo para rectificar sus palabras, conocía la historia de memoria, ya que — además de su típica frase cursi — era algo que Lyra no paraba de decir.

* * *

_Lyra se sentía realmente frustrada, una sensación de impotencia recorría su cuerpo mientras sus párpados permanecían abiertos sin la más mínima intención de cerrarse por la falta de sueño, y sus mejillas se inflaban levemente. Tenía un sueño terrible pero no era capaz de dormir._

_Llevó las manos al cabello rubio y revuelto de su novio —varios años mayor que ella — en busca de algo con lo que poder entretenerse, y para su agrado aquello lo consiguió. El tacto suave del pelo de Morty consiguió amenizar su noche de insomnio. Noche en vela que le serviría además de un dato muy interesante y causa de los dolores de cabeza que rondarían al líder de gimnasio las semanas siguientes._

_— No... Lyra no puede enterarse... vete... — Murmuró el rubio en sueños, orientando su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba la chica, que lo miraba extrañada agudizando el oído al escuchar su nombre. Pero el mayor no volvió a pronunciar palabra._

_Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y clavó la mirada al techo de la habitación. En otro momento probablemente lo habría despertado o incluso preguntado mientras seguía dormido, pero en aquella situación apenas tenía fuerzas para preguntarse que era aquello que el Morty de los sueños no quería que llegara a su conocimiento. Los brazos del sueño la atraparon a ella también. A la mañana siguiente le contaría al chico con peros y señales lo que había ocurrido._

* * *

— Y bien, ¿me lo cuentas? — Canturreó Lyra cambiando de estrategia.

Si Lyra había pensado que medio dormido no tendría ganas de oponer resistencia y contarle aquello — perteneciente a su pasado sin ella —, entonces estaba en lo cierto. Pero que no tuviera ganas no significaba que igual no lo hiciera.

— Lyra, compréndelo, no — Se excusó el joven fijando su vista en el horizonte ya inundado con la luz del sol. Escuchó un bufido a su lado.

— Pues... — Súbitamente una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica — ¡Ataque de cosquillas! — Exclamó lanzándose encima de Morty, quién no pudo hacer nada para evitarla. Ambos rodaron por encima de la húmeda hierba.

— ¡No, para! — Se quejó el líder retorciéndose por la risa. Aquella era una imagen poco común en el serio y misterioso chico, lo cuál sin duda era una delicia para los sentidos de la chica.

— ¡Pues cuéntamelo!

— ¡Vale vale! ¡Pero para! — Se rindió Morty. Al instante Lyra paró de hacerle cosquillas y pasó a mirarlo inquisitiva, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Pues... — Quizás debería contárselo — Hace unos años, cuando tenía tu edad... — O quizás no. Le dio un rápido beso de distracción antes de volver corriendo a la casa que ambos compartían en Ciudad Iris.

Lyra — tras salir de su estado de sorpresa por el beso — lo miró alejarse decepcionada.

— Cobarde... — Masculló para sí. Quizás debería ponerse en huelga de besos hasta que le contara. Muy probablemente.

* * *

¿Final precipitado dónde? Y lo último está inspirado en el ÉgalShipping (?) Si os ha gustado... votad en el grupo de facebook Fanfiction Pokémon :D~ Y si no votad a la genialosa de May~

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?

**Rex**


End file.
